tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate X Factor (Season 3)
''Ultimate X Factor ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the business against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The third season will begin airing on May 19th 2014 with applications starting two days before. The competition is split into three main stages: auditions, judge's homes and live shows, with Janelle_Pierzina', Euro and ''BigBrotherFan132 ''returning as judges and ''Laurenjade121 ''stepping in as the new sole host. Judges and hosts It was revealed on May 17th 2014 that all three judges from the first and second season would return for their third season at the judges table. However, after the first episode, it was announced that Laurenjade would now become the sole host of the show and Janelle_Pierzina would step in as the new judge. Laurenjade121 became the sole host after replacing bigbrothermaniac. Selection process 'Applications and auditions Applications took place from May 17th - May 18th 2014 and then were shown to the judges over 4 nights between May 19th - May 22nd. The producers also revealed that this season they would accept 42 auditions, fourteen from each category, the most in the series yet. The acts were split by categories. The judges comment and score each act with the top seven scorers moving onto the second stage of the competition. In the event of a tie for 7th place, the judges would vote on who they want to join the top 7. The wildcard twist first used in season two also returned this season. Once the judges received their categories for the season, they would be able to pick an eliminated act to take to the judges home stage. *Day 1: Over 25's *Day 2: 16-24's *Day 3: Groups 'Performances' Scores are given in order by Lauren/Janelle, Euro and Sam in the tables. Janelle stepped in as Lauren's replacement from the 16-24's auditions onwards. '' : – Advanced to the next stage by judges overall scores : – Advanced to the next stage as a wildcard chosen by their mentor As there was a three-way tie between Underwood, Keys and Timberlake judges Lauren and Sam had to vote which two they wanted to send through to the next stage, they ultimately chose to send through Underwood and Keys. As there was a three-way tie between Pope, Bromfield and Kestner the judges were asked to vote on which one of the acts they wanted to send through. Sam and Euro both voted Pope leading to a majority. 'Judges Homes' In this round, the successful acts from the auditions round went to the "homes" of their respective mentors, where they performed again. Once the acts performed and critiques are given, all acts and the three judges will fly to Hollywood where they will each reveal their four acts moving onto the live shows. Finalists Key: : – Eliminated Live Shows 'Format' This season, the live shows will feature a Top 12 like the season before. Although the same amount of contestants, it was revealed that an additional live show would be added this season due to the results being revealed the following episode to the performance show. In the first live show, each mentor was able to save one of their own acts from the public vote. 'Results Summary''' ;Colour key